Glück
by MiaJewel
Summary: Ein normaler Oktobertag kann leicht zum Horrortrip werden - und was es dann braucht, um zu überleben, ist eine gehörige Portion Glück.


**Glück**

* * *

**Summary & Spoiler:** Da es gerade zum Wetter passt, habe ich hier eine kleine Story vom letzten Jahr ausgegraben - angesiedelt irgendwo zwischen Staffel 1 Mitte und Staffel 2 vor Ende.

**Disclaimer:** Auch wenn ich es wollte - mir gehört nichts und ich gebe alle Charaktere unversehrt zurück ;)

* * *

Mit einem unwilligen Grunzen stand Dean auf, als es an der Tür klopfte und er deswegen seinen warmen Platz verlassen musste. Sicherlich hatte er eisigere Temperaturen und Motelzimmer erlebt, aber das hieß nicht, dass er gegen das dämliche Regenwetter draußen im tiefsten Oktober gefeit war, das die untrügliche Kälte des Winters mit sich brachte, die in jede Pore drang.

Warum um Himmels Willen sperrte Sam nicht selbst auf? Hatte er seinen Schlüssel vergessen? So viel konnte er gar nicht zu tragen haben, sie brauchten doch nur Abendessen! Ganz davon abgesehen … Dean blieb stehen, um auf seine Armbanduhr zu spähen.

Sam hätte längst zurück sein müssen. Er war vor drei Stunden losgefahren. Nicht, dass er ihm irgendeine Rechenschaft schuldig wäre, wenn er sich verspätete, aber für gewöhnlich war Sam es, der selbst bei ein paar Minuten eine SMS schrieb oder anrief. Völlig vertieft in das Fernsehprogramm hatte Dean diese überlange Abwesenheit gar nicht bemerkt.

Murrend schlurfte der älteste Winchester hinüber zum Eingang, die keinen Spion hatte, entriegelte das obligatorisch abgesperrte Schloss und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit.

Kälte schlug ihm entgegen wie eine Wand.

-S-S-S-

**_Zweieinhalb Stunden früher … _**

_Die Scheibenwischer glitten in ihrem monotonen Rhythmus über das Glas hinweg, hielten Sams Sicht in die Nacht hinaus so frei, wie es eben bei strömendem Regen war. _

_Seine Bewegungen waren automatisch und mit der Erfahrung eines Menschen, der gezwungenermaßen mit neun Jahren das Autofahren gelernt hatte und täglich mehr Zeit in den Ledersitzen verbrachte als jeder Fernkraftfahrer. _

_Er hatte nur ein paar Meilen bis zu dem abgelegenen Hotel, in dem Dean wartete. Sie hatte die Sache mit dem Poltergeist längst in den Griff bekommen, sich aus Gründen des Geldes und der Bequemlichkeit aber dazu entschlossen, in ebenjenem Hotel zu bleiben statt sich eines in der nahe gelegenen Kleinstadt zu suchen. Nicht, dass es wirklich den Begriff Stadt verdient hätte – ein paar Tausend Einwohner – doch die Preise zeugten davon, was die Menschen auf ihr Fleckchen Erde hielten. _

_Dean hatte die letzten Aufräumarbeiten übernommen und Sam war losgefahren, um die Vorräte wieder aufzustocken. Tiefkühlpizza als Abendessen und zwei Flaschen Cola auf dem Rücksitz. _

_Ein paar Meilen über offenes Land, keine Kurven, nichts. Einfach nur stures geradeaus fahren. _

_Sam sah hinunter zum Radio und drehte an den Knöpfen herum, bis statt statischem Rauschen endlich ein paar Takte Musik erklangen. Mehr Deans Richtung … aber besser als diese Totenstille. _

_Nur aus dem Augenwinkel erhaschte Sam die schmalen Lichtstreifen, die durch die Regenschlieren auf der Scheibe zu langen Linien wurden. _

_Adrenalin schoss ihm durch den Körper und seine Wahrnehmung wurde schärfer. Was nur in Sekundenbruchteilen geschah, kam ihm vor wie Minuten. _

_Das Auto raste auf ihn zu, viel zu nah und zu dicht. Sam reagierte mit einem panischen Blick nach rechts. _

_Nicht genug Platz Auszuweichen. _

_Seine Hände klammerten sich schmerzhaft um das Lenkrad, als könnte er damit dem entgehen, was unweigerlich kommen würde. Ihm war danach, die Augen zu schließen, doch irgendetwas ließ sie ihn krampfhaft offen halten und wie ein verschrecktes Reh in die entgegenkommenden Lichter starren. Er war nicht einmal fähig, zur Warnung zu Hupen. _

_Sein Leben zog nicht an ihm vorbei und da war auch keine Gewissheit, dass er sterben würde. Keine letzten, innerlichen Worte an Dean. _

_Alles was in Sams Kopf war, war eine nicht greifbare Leere. _

_Und Angst. _

_-S-S-S-_

„Was zur Hölle?" Dean öffnete die Tür ganz und rieb sich über die Arme, die innerhalb von Sekunden eine Gänsehaut überzog, die sich langsam seine Schultern hinunter zur Hüfte fraß.

Wortlos setzte die Gestalt einen Fuß über die Schwelle, dann den zweiten, drückte die Tür förmlich zu und schloss damit das Regenwetter draußen aus.

„Dean?"

Bibbernd (und sich innerlich dafür verfluchend) runzelte Dean die Stirn. Seine Alarmglocken schrillten los.

„Du brauchst einen neuen Seitenspiegel."

Dean war sich sicher, dass er sich verhört hatte. Verdammt, sie hatten das Auto erst repariert und woher sollten sie das Geld für ein Originalersatzteil nehmen? Etwas anderes würde er nicht an sein Baby lassen und er bezweifelte, dass Bobby ihnen damit helfen konnte.

„Und … der Lack ist etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen", fuhr Sam so leise fort, dass Dean den Satz zuerst überhörte. Dann aber ballte er ärgerlich die Hände zu Fäusten. „Sam!"

„Entschuldige …"

„Ehrlich, Mann, ich gebe dir dieses Auto für nicht mal ein paar Stunden und du fährst es zu Schrott? Auf einer kerzengeraden Strecke? Was ist los mit dir?"

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich zahle die Reparatur." Sam schob sich an Dean vorbei, tappte etwas ungelenk zur Küchenzeile hinüber und begann, die beiden Pizzas aus ihrer Verpackung zu holen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Dean herausfordernd. „Hast du die Straßenlaterne vor dem Motel mitgenommen?"

Das Rascheln der Folie machte ihn schier rasend. Grob packte er Sam am Arm, riss ihn herum und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Die Folie fiel zu Boden. „Sam! Rede! Was für einen Mist hast du verzapft?"

Unstet irrten die Augen des Jüngeren herum, die Pupillen größer in dem Mischmasch aus Braun, Grün und Blau als sie hätten sein dürfen. Sam fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„Sam?", hakte Dean jetzt etwas leiser nach. Das war kein Versehen alá ‚Ups' gewesen. Wortlos schob er Sam zum Bett hinüber und fand keine Zeit dazu, sich über die fehlenden Proteste zu wundern. Dean ließ sich auf die gegenüberliegende Bettkante sinken und stützte die Unterarme auf die Knie. „Was war los?"

-S-S-S-

**_Anderthalb Stunden früher …_**

_Das erste Indiz, noch am Leben zu sein, war Sams Atmen. Jedenfalls war das das einzige Indiz, dass durch den Nebel in seinem Kopf drang. Seine Finger waren taub. _

_Er starrte hinaus auf die Landstraße, die jetzt wieder leer und unberührt war. Die Fahrerin war verschwunden – weitergefahren, als wäre nichts gewesen. Sie hatte nicht einmal gehalten. _

_Wie lange er so dort saß und vor sich hin stierte wusste er nicht, aber die Gedanken kamen langsam wieder. Er musste zum Motel, Dean würde Hunger haben und zur Zicke mutieren, wenn er nicht bald etwas zwischen die Zähne bekam. _

_In der Zeit, die vergangen war, hatte Sam kein einziges Auto mehr gesehen und wäre da nicht die leere Stelle links neben ihm gewesen, dann hätte Sam an eine Halluzination geglaubt. Aber da fehlte eindeutig der Seitenspiegel. _

_Dean. _

_Der Motor startete mit dem gewohnten Röhren und nasses Gras quietschte unter den Reifen des Impalas, als Sam anfuhr. _

_Dean würde Rasen vor Wut. _

_-S-S-S-  
_

„Also bin ich zurückgefahren", beendete Sam seinen Bericht tonlos. „Sorry."

Langsam setzte Dean sich auf und atmete aus.

Die verschollen geglaubte Wut kehrte zurück. Aber aus einem ganz anderen Grund. „Herrgott! Hör endlich auf dich zu entschuldigen!", herrschte er Sam an und erntete ein Zusammenzucken für seine Reaktion.

Sam öffnete schon den Mund, schloss ihn im letzten Moment aber wieder. Er fühlte sich, als würde er zwei Meter neben sich stehen und dem hier zusehen. Prüfend sah er hoch zu Dean, doch der fing an, unruhig auf und ab zu gehen, was Sam Übelkeit bescherte.

Er konnte noch nicht einmal begreifen, was da passiert war.

Vorsichtig bückte er sich, öffnete die Schnürsenkel seiner Schuhe und streifte sie ab. Er brauchte Normalität und diese kleine, alltägliche Arbeit gab sie ihm.

„Bist du okay?", hörte er die Frage von oben kommen und nickte. Er hatte weder Schmerzen noch blaue Flecke, er fühlte sich nur wie erschlagen und alles, was er wollte, war schlafen, aufwachen und feststellen, dass er geträumt hatte.

„Müde", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß nach einer Weile, in der Dean vor ihm stehen geblieben war.

„Versuch zu schlafen", stimmte Dean zu und Sam mochte sich täuschen, aber er glaubte ein kurzes Zittern in den Worten zu hören. Behutsam ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken, hielt die Augen geschlossen und wartete darauf, dass die Ermüdung das Kommando übernahm.

_-S-S-S-_

**_Eine halbe Stunde später …_**

_Dean stemmte sich schwerfällig vom Rand der Badewanne hoch und fuhr sich mit allen zehn Fingern durch die kurzen Haare. Das hatte er in den letzten Minuten so oft getan, dass seine Kopfhaut bereits kribbelte. _

_Angst hatte ihm die Kehle zugeschnürt, als er Sam beobachtet hatte, der so unschuldig auf seinem Bett eingerollt lag und schlief. Bevor er sich selbst die Kontrolle verlor, hatte er seine eigene Decke über Sam ausgebreitet - er würde sie mehr brauchen. _

_Kaum war er damit fertig, war er hierher geflüchtet. Der Kloß in seinem Hals war größer als ein mittleres Gebirge und verhinderte sowohl Schreien als auch Flüstern. _

_Er hätte Sam fast verloren und hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihm Vorwürfe zu machen. Ihn anzuschreien … Was musste Sam von ihm denken, dass das Auto ihm jemals wichtiger sein würde, als sein kleiner Bruder? Sie hatten wirklich einiges zu klären. _

_Still kehrte Dean in das kleine Zimmer zurück, damit er die Versicherung bekam, dass Sam wirklich noch hier und unverletzt war._

_Nichts hatte sich verändert. _

_Die braunen Strähnen waren das einzige von Sam, was sichtbar unter der Decke hervorlugte, in die er sich inzwischen gewickelt hatte. _

_Die Erleichterung, die Dean bei diesem Anblick durchflutete, war um so vieles Größer als die Angst von eben. _

_Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf Sams Schulter. _

_Er hatte so viel Glück gehabt … _

_Sie beide hatten so viel Glück gehabt. _


End file.
